


Hell Hound

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Apologies, Crazy, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Plans, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Navy apologizes in the way only a very strange manipulative Ruby can.





	Hell Hound

Steven caught a glimpse of something flickering out of the corner of his eye, as he walked the beach at night. He stopped and turned to look at it and saw flames in the distance, where the beach house was. 

He rushed over, his flip flops kicking up sand as he ran against the terrain. 

He launched himself up in a jump and landed on the steps, only to look up and find himself face to face with a flaming red dog. 

“Ah!” 

Steven looked for a quick source of water and ran into the kitchen. The dog followed him, leaving burnt paw prints as it went. 

He filled up a cup and splashed it against the fire dog that winced. The water made a steamy hiss on impact and nearly evaporated as soon as it touched it. 

Steven started to fill up more cups, when suddenly, the dog sat back on her hind legs, exposing a belly gem. 

He paused his water collecting confused. He wasn’t sure if he should summon his shield or if that would make the situation worse. 

Instead, as he shut off the faucet, he spoke up with a furrowed brow. “Navy?” 

The dog morphed into the Ruby. “Hi…” The gem’s eyes wandered to the side embarrassed. “Pink Diamond..” 

“What?.. What are you doing here?” 

“I.. came to apologize..” 

“As a burning hell hound?” 

“Look, Peridot said you liked hot dogs and showed me a picture of a dog, alright.. I thought you’d like it.” 

“That..” Steven blinked for a moment, processing what he just heard. So.. This was Navy’s way of apologizing? She made the effort when she didn’t have to? He smiled. “That’s sweet.” 

“Sweet?” Navy peered at him uncertain. “Is ‘sweet’ a good thing?” 

Steven laughed, feeling his nervous tension roll off him, as his adrenalin from running over there at the sudden fire, eased and faded. “Yeah.. It’s a good thing..” 

“Oh..” Navy’s shoulders lowered. “Good..” She looked up, warily startled again as she blurted out, “I.. I wouldn’t have stolen from you if I had known, Pink Dia-.” 

He raised a hand to stop her. “Just call me Steven, and it’s fine.. I.. Get that a lot.” He smiled at her trying to get her to calm down. “I forgive you.” 

“Really?” Navy put a hand on her hip, leaning to her side, giving him a skeptical look. “Just like that?” 

“Just like that.” 

“Huh…” She crossed her arms. “I knew appealing to your fondness for the ‘hot dog’ would work!” She let out a maniacal laugh, like she had just messed with his psychology. 

He nodded, still smiling, deciding to let her have her moment of glory. 

“It sure did.”


End file.
